Will Work For Timmy
by Iris Amelia
Summary: Timmy needs to clean his room, but of course there's SOME sort of Loophole. So who does he hire? ELVES! And a Maid!Vicky. From the author of a plethora of FOP fics, here's another one! R/R!


Will Work For Timmy  
A fanfic by Jessie-R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not work for Butch Hartman nor Steve Marmel nor Nickelodeon. I am just a fanfic writer that WANTS to work for Butch Hartman and Steve Marmel. (Don't you think that'd be cool? XD)  
  
[Scene 1: Kitchen]  
  
{Mom and Dad are in the Kitchen. Dad is eating breakast while reading a newspaper and Mom is cooking. Dad looks up from his newspaper.}  
  
Dad: You know, honey, I feel strange this morning...and it's strange, I tell you!  
Mom: Oh, dear!--{turns to him} (worriedly) It wasn't because of my biscuits, was it?  
Dad: Oh, no, honey! I love your biscuits! {bites into one, which has an eggshell inside} I just think something's offbeat.  
Mom: "Offbeat"? What could that mean?  
  
{A sound of a car horn is heard. Dad springs to the window and sees his ever-hated neighbor, Dinkleberg, in a spankin' new, shiny red convertible.He waves at Dad smiling widely and screeches out of his driveway.}  
Dad: Argh! Blast you, Dinkleberg!  
Mom: You can say that again.  
{Dinkleberg drives onto the Turners' driveway and makes many skidmarks with his car. He laughs then finally drives off down the street.}  
Dad: Argh! Blast you, Dinkleberg! Again! {grabs his keys} Be right back, honey, I'm going to buy a new car!  
{Mom looks up at Dad as he walks toward the kitchen doorway in surprise, dropping her pan of unfinished pancakes}  
Mom: Uh, uh, uh! {grabs him by the collar and sits him back down in his seat} Not until you finish your breakfast!  
Dad: Blast you, breakfast! {eats reluctantly}  
Mom: You know, I wonder why Timmy hasn't come down to eat yet... {exits Kitchen, and goes toward Timmy's Room}  
  
[Scene 2: Timmy's Room]  
  
Timmy: {standing on his bed} This is not good.  
  
{Timmy's room is filled with toys and clothes and junk. There is a mountain right by the doorway which is compiled of toys and clothes and junk. Timmy bites his nails nervously, looking at his room}  
Timmy: Aw, man! I am going to be in so much trouble!  
Wanda: I TOLD you bringing kangaroos here isn't a good idea!  
Timmy: But I had to do a report on the Amazon!  
Wanda: Kangaroos are in the OUTBACK not the Amazon!  
Timmy: But then--why did we keep them?  
{They both turn to Cosmo}  
Cosmo: {blinks} What?! They gave free rides!  
  
{The sound of footsteps are heard, growing louder and louder}  
  
Mom: Timmy!  
Timmy: What am I gonna do?!  
Wanda: Make a wish!  
Cosmo: Aah! Too late! We have to--  
Timmy: Hide! Fishbowl--now!  
  
{Cosmo and Wanda quickly turn to fish and retreat to their fishbowl. Mom opens the door, knocking.}  
  
Mom: Timmy...? What's going--  
  
{Mom looks up and sees a shadow overcast her. The Mountain of Junk topples; Mom shrieks as the possessions flood out the door and down the stairs. Timmy runs out of his room and timidly looks down the stairs and sees nothing but junk, and watches as a red ball bounce down the crowded stairs. When the ball stops, Mom pokes up, surfacing, with the ball on her head.}  
Timmy: Mom..?  
Mom: TIMMY TURNER!! YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!  
Timmy: But!  
Mom: Don't give me that three-lettered and an exclamation marked word! CLEAN! YOUR! ROOM!  
Timmy: {slams the door then rests on it, panting} I'm in trouble..  
  
{Cosmo and Wanda turn back into human-fairy form}  
Cosmo: I saw that coming! And that rarely happens!  
Timmy: What am I going to do? This room is a big mess! {He motions his hands toward the mess}  
Cosmo: Just wish for it!  
Timmy: I will! I wish the room--  
Wanda: But Timmy, that'd be disobeying your parents!  
Timmy: What?! Wanda!  
Cosmo: She said, and quote--{speaks in Mom's voice} YOU! CLEAN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! {normally} The word "YOU" was used so--  
Timmy: Aw, jeez! Come on, I can't clean this all by myself!  
Cosmo: Why don't you pay for help, then? That's YOU doing work! It counts!  
Timmy: Wha-? What are you talking about?!  
Wanda: {groans} He means Elves.  
Timmy: Elves?  
Cosmo: Yeah, those short guys that love to work! Hire them, they never want any money!  
Timmy: Free work! Cool! Okay, then I wish--  
Cosmo: (quickly) Except you can't wish for them.  
Timmy: What?!  
Cosmo: {Interrupts} Let's play a game of Timmy Ball! {He makes a cinderblock appear}  
Timmy: Cosmo!  
Wanda: Elves can't be wished for, Timmy. You need to summon them.  
Cosmo: That's a big word!  
Timmy: O-kay...how do I do that?!  
Wanda: Well, one thing for sure, they LOVE cookies, probably as much as work. Cosmo?  
  
[Cosmo waves his wand; it glows, and a plate of cookies appear in Timmy's hands with a "POOF!"]  
  
Wanda: And now, we wait.  
  
{They stand there, eyes wandering around the room. Time seems to be going very slow; a loud creak is heard}  
  
Timmy: Uhh...  
Wanda: Oh, yeah, you have to be asleep, Timmy.  
Timmy: What?! But I don't have time to sleep! Mom wants this room cleaned now!  
Cosmo: Then pretend to be asleep!   
Wanda: It won't work that way--but I guess it's worth a try...I don't work with Elves most of the time.  
Timmy: Fine..I hope this works. {Timmy puts the plate of cookies onto his dresser and hops into bed} Elves...meh...{He sleeps}  
Wanda: I hope Timmy knows what he's doing...  
Cosmo: (as he eats a cookie) He knows what he's doing! (swallows) He's sleeping!  
  
{They both turn back to fish form, and return to the fish bowl}  
  
  
[Scene 3: Timmy's Room, Later]  
  
[As Timmy sleeps, random "POOF" clouds appear in the room. When the smoke clears, it is revealed that Worker Elves are present. The leader, wearing a red hat, looks at his crew. He gives whistle. (And, apparently, his voice is high in pitch)]  
Master Elf: Okay, everybody! Let's clean up this dump before that kid wakes up! Moveitmoveitmoveit! There are cookies!  
Elves: Oooooh...COOKIES!!  
{Everyone scurries around, cleaning Timmy's room. They work rather quickly, chattering amongst themselves. As they finish, Timmy yawns, rubbing his eyes}  
Timmy:What's going on...(blinks) Huh?  
Elf 1: Human!!  
Elf 2: Human!!  
Timmy: Aaah! Elves!  
Master Elf: Are you the almighty being who summoned us to your filthy quarters?  
Timmy: Huh?  
Master Elf: (flatly) Did you make the cookies?  
Timmy: Oh! Yeah! I did..you--(He looks at the room in amazement) CLEANED my room!  
Master Elf: If that's what you wish to call it, sure. Can we have the cookies now?  
Timmy: Uh, sure.  
{The Elves hungrily attack the cookies, pushing each other greedily}  
Wanda: {appears over Timmy} They came!  
Timmy: They cleaned--  
Cosmo: And eaten! (burps)  
Timmy: So is that all?   
Wanda: I think so. The Elves did their work, and you rewarded them with a bounty of sweets!   
Cosmo: Like the paper towel!  
Timmy: So how do we send them back?  
Wanda: When there's no more work to do, which is now. So right after they're done--  
  
[Suddenly, a car horn is heard. Timmy runs over to the window, and looks outside. Dad is in a spankin' new red sportscar. He honks the horn again, smiling brightly]  
  
Timmy: Dad!?  
Dad: Hey, sport! Look what I bought with your future allowance! Dinkleberg doesn't stand a chance.  
Timmy: But-!  
Dad: I'll be right back, Timmy! Going to show off for a while. Can YOU clean the skidmarks while I'm gone? Thanks!  
Timmy: But-!  
Dad: Stop saying that three-lettered, exclamation-marked word! See ya! {He drives away, laughing}  
  
Timmy: Aw man!  
Wanda: 'Aw man' is right! Look!  
Timmy: Wha? (He turns around) Uh oh. Where are the elves?  
Cosmo: Look! (He points out the window)  
  
[Outside on the driveway, the elves were obsessively cleaning the driveway, scrubbing with soap and brushes.]  
  
Timmy: Oh, no! If Mom or Dad sees the Elves, she'll know they're magical beings!  
Cosmo: Or reeaaaally advanced lawn gnomes!  
Timmy: We gotta get them out of here!  
Wanda: You can't wish them away--they're magical beings, and they have their own magic. We're outnumbered!  
Timmy: Then we have to make sure there's no more work around the house. Come on! {They run out of Timmy's room, and rush downstairs}  
  
[Scene 4: Downstairs]  
  
[Timmy and Co. run downstairs, looking around. Timmy looks into the kitchen--a pile of dirty dishes are resting in the sink. Timmy turns and spots the Elves gazing at the dishes hungrily]  
Timmy: Oh no! There are dirty dishes! I wish there was a maid!   
{Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands; Vicky appears in a maid outfit, blinking}  
Vicky: Huh?! Hey!! What am I doing at the Twerp's house! And...why do I like--cleaning?! {She starts to clean the dishes happily, but strainfully"}  
Elves: Aww...  
Timmy: That was close...  
Mom's voice: Phew, I'm glad I finished cleaning my room...now if I can only clean the house...  
Timmy: Uh oh.  
Elves: HOUSE! (They rush out of the house clamoring)  
Timmy: Hurry, you guys!!  
  
[Timmy quickly runs outside. He gasps as he sees Elves cleaning the actual house, using squeegee brushes and buckets of water  
  
Timmy: Oh no!  
Elf 1: (monotone) Must..clean..house...  
Elves: HOUSE!  
Wanda: I think they're victims of obsessive-compulsive disorder.  
Timmy: Guys! Hey guys! (he waves his hands) Uhh...there's laundry to be done!  
Elf 2: Did it! Did it! Did it! Did it!...  
Timmy: Uhhh...there's cookies?  
Elves: COOKIES!!  
Timmy: Follow me!  
  
{They all run into the house chanting "Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!" but before they reach the stairs, Mom stands by them}  
Timmy: Uh oh!  
Cosmo and Wanda: Yikes! (They turn into gnomes)  
Mom: Timmy Turner!!  
Timmy: Mom! I can explain, really-!  
Mom: I know--The Internet. But your room! It looks so nice and clean, as if reeeeaally advanced lawn gnomes cleaned it. And you hired a lovely maid!   
Vicky: Stupid STAIN!! (She scrubs angrily)  
Mom: Good job!  
Timmy: Uh...thanks, Mom. (blinks, then watches her walk away)  
Cosmo: Yay! I knew they were advanced!  
  
{Back in Timmy's Room}  
  
Timmy: That was close...  
Master Elf: So where are the cookies?  
Timmy: Uh, cookies? Oh, yeah...they're uh--well--  
Cosmo: There aren't any!  
Elves: WHAT?!  
Master Elf: Let's get him!  
Elves: Yeah!   
{The elves charge at him with angry faces and gritted teeth}  
Timmy: Aaah! Cosmo! Wanda! Get me out of here!  
{The two raise their glowing wands--and reappear on the front lawn}  
Timmy: Couldn't you have teleported us to Indonesia?  
Cosmo: {hurt} I got nervous, okay?! (sobs)  
Wanda: Oh no! Don't look up!  
  
[The Elves start jumping out of Timmy's window. They walk toward Timmy as if they were Zombies, groaning]  
Elves: Cookies...cookies...  
Timmy: Help!!  
{Sound of a car horn playing 'La Cucaracha' is heard, then Dad's voice}  
Dad: Timmy! I won't let those highly advanced lawn gnomes hurt you!  
Elves: Aaah!! CAR!!!  
{Dad chases the gnomes around the yard, leaving skidmarks in the grass. The Gnomes scream in horror, but Timmy watches in amusement}  
Master Elf: Let's get out of here!!  
Elves: (monotone) But the cookies...  
Master Elf: Uhh, we'll diet!! Celery!!  
Elves: (blink) (monotone) Celery...  
Master Elf: We need some help.  
{They soon disappear one by one, and Dad pulls over into the driveway}  
Timmy: All right, Dad!   
Dad: I KNEW buying this car was a good idea! Too bad you won't have any allowance for the next few years.  
Timmy: Uhh..  
Dad: Oh, honey! Come outside and look at this!  
Mom: (peeks outside the door) Ooh!! A new car! {She jumps into Dad's arms} Let's go to Broadway!  
Dad: Yeah, baby! All right! Let's go, Timmy!  
Timmy: Okay. {He jumps into the car with his family, screeching away from the house. As they drive away, Dinkleberg arrives at his home, but horrifically screams as he sees mud splattered all over his house}  
Dad: (laughing) Take that Dinkleberg!  
Mom: Go, Dad!  
Timmy: I guess some good did come out of this...but it seemed like I did more work--trying to stop all of those gnomes--  
Wanda: Elves.  
Timmy: --Elves. If I cleaned my room in the first place, it would have been done faster!  
Wanda: I guess you learned a valuable lesson, Timmy.  
Cosmo: Yeah--either do it yourself, or order technologically advanced gnomes from the Internet!  
  
  
[Scene 5: Somewhere in Fairy World]  
  
{A small sign outside of a building reads: Snack Obsessors Annonymous--inside, sitting in a circle are Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Hansel and Gretel, Cupid, and the Elves}  
  
Hansel: We are so meeserable! We could eat a house!  
Santa: Quiet! We have some new members...go on, introduce yourselves.  
Master Elf: (stands up) Hello. I'm...Gondalf and I'm obsessed with cookies and other sweet treats. I need some help! (sobs)  
Santa: It's always hardest to admit your problem. Let it out. (sadly) Ho.  
Elves: Pass the celery. Celery...  
Easter Bunny: Uh, Santa-!  
  
[Outside of the building, only voices are heard]  
  
One voice: NOT THE BLUE CHEESE!!  
Another voice: AAAH! PUT DOWN ZE CHAIR!!!  
Another voice: Celery!!!  
{There are sounds of crashes and glass breaking, with the chant: 'Cookies! Cookies!'}  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
